daybreak_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Barahona Ryuu
|bloodtype = B+|occupation = Idol Student Singer Actor|type = Pop|unit = |cv = Daiki Yamashita|user = Chemmiechum|tcolourcode ='#02E1ED'|nickname = Rainbow king|song = Watashi wo kono youna suki kana?|brand = ROBOTIC AXEL|tcolour = Blue diamond|affiliation = DayBreak Academy Luminous Code}} 1= "Let's make everyones circuits go wild!" - Ryuu before performing |-|2= "No matter where you stand, you must act as if you're the center of attention." - Ryuu's interview Ryuu Barahona '''(バッラオーナ竜)is a pop type idol currently in his 1st year of high school. He did an exchange program and went to South Korea for a year then came back in middle school. His primary brand is ROBOTIC AXEL. He is part of a trio group, Luminous Code Bio Appearance Ryuu's original hair color is Black. His eyes are dark brown, though sometimes it shows normal color brown. His height is 5'5. He loves to express with dying his hair from various colors. Loves to wear pop style clothing with a little bit of more color. When he is off duty, or anything related for him to be on a day off, or preparing, or rehearsal. He wears his glasses instead of his contacts, wears his plain old normal clothes, or his nerdy outfits that he usually buys at hot topic. He loves to wear his animal sweaters ( inspired by Kakegurui, Election Committee.). Personality '''Ryuu's is known as the “energy pill” of the group and loves to have fun(hates the word or being bored). He's known for being annoying cute(but in a funny way). Ryuu is very kind and sweet to anyone, even if the person hates him. He loves to feel excited, and the adrenaline. He sometimes gets impatient when its get super long(and tedious). He gives respect to anyone who deserves it. He is more extrovert than an introvert. Ryuu has learned to be more patient and more mature than he was before. He loves to cheer anyone up (the third reason why he loves performing). He has also learned to be calm when the time is needed. He sometimes would show his nerdy side of himself, though it would be rare He has an obsession with collecting luggage. Background Idol Information Courses * Eclipse Acting Course * Aurora Singing Course * Daylight Variety Course Concept He always repetitive acting cuteness. Though when being in Keen; He gives off a cool vibe due to the choreography. s acts as a little young cute little sibling that you always wanted. He would get people annoyed by his Being in keen is the only time he could ever act cool. Aura Ryuu radiates a blue diamond color, transparent code number illuminate Ryuu. Small gears flow around him: big, small, and medium gear; though they're all in different gradient colors as if he is actually a robot/cyborg. Under his feet radiates release transparent sound waves, they grow bigger each time he continues his performance. When Ryuu's meter gets filled small triangles, rainbow color sound-waves, luminous sparkles, and Spanish transparent words that say " I LOVE YOU " surround Ryuu when he's at full max. When he fails a performance or a competition. Words pop around Ryuu saying " ERROR, FILE NOT FOUND, NO EXIST, REBOOT " Skills Baritone Eb2 ~ C6 (3 octaves, 4 notes, and 1 semitone) He's able to sing every note that he possibly can, he continues to improve his vocal for new singles or special events. Though, he wasn't like this before entering into Starlight Academy; his vocals were a little rusty, through training and improvement, he got to where he is now. Dancing His dancing is just average standard for an idol. Acting With TV shows. His favorite kinds of the genre are usually Comedy, satire (Like politics), comedy sketch, Drama, Criminal Investigations, and Legal Drama. He likes these genres because they are fun to work with. He says that one day he wants to be in an action film like Marvel. He isn't a noob (well now) when it comes to acting, with his acting he could easily trick people, though he doesn't as he believes it's wrong. He is rolled in many theater performances during his time in the academy. He wishes to be a famous actor and travel to the United States to continue his career. Variety Ryuu has firstly proven himself, and the world to be a variety king from many shows that he participated in Impersonate With working on TV shows and even being on stage as an actor. He is able to Impersonate quite well to the character or person he has been assigned to. Though he continues to learn more to increase this skill. Baking Since was seven years old. Ryuu and his twin would help their mother bake desserts such as pie, cake, cookies. All learning family recipes Languages * Japanese- Native tongue * Korean- Advance. Coords |-|Normal= |-|Rare = *Kittyvoid Coord |-|Premium Rare= |-|Campaign Rare= Relationships - Minor Characters= |-|Classmates = |-|Family = |-|Business= - Staff = }} Quotes Hint: Hover over the quotes. * "Why become something that you're not? Embrace your individuality as they say.." * " Why be one? When you can be all of them!" Etymology Ryuu is written in Japanese as リュウ and it means Dragon. In Korean, it's written as 류(Yu), it's also used as a surname. Barahona (Spanish.Originated in Spain ) - Christian kingdom Trivia * His voice actor is Daiki Yamashita. He has the same voice style as Landonia from Hetalia. * He deeply loves the song Kira・pata・shining * He loves singing Otona Mode *He's homosexual ** He came out of the closet (told the world) when he was 13 ***His ideal type is Vegeta from Dragon Ball Z. *His audition song in entering his academy was My transform"(by Prizmmy ) * His mother owns the famous "Oto Country Cafe" * Favorite foods Paella, and Gamja-tang. His favorite dessert is Chapssal ice-cream Donuts * Favorite colors: Aquamarine and soft pink * Hobbies: '''Playing video games, playing tennis and playing Volleyball * '''Favorite Shows: '''Hetalia. * '''Interests: Acting, Music, shopping, and sports * Charm points: Spunky smile * In Acting, his idol is Kristen Wiig * He collects bags and luggage from every famous brand to invest in it for the future. * If he wasn't interested in acting or singing. He would be helping his mother at the cafe. * He is a rising actor and is very talented. * He came out of the closet when he was 13. * His audition song in entering his academy was "My transform"(by Prizmmy ) * Ryuu suffered from deep depression throughout for two years though it depleted, still currently struggles with it (even cheerful people suffer) * What he loves the most during his performance is seeing the crowd smile or cheer. * He loves his job when it comes to acting and singing * He often mumbles while sleeping * They call him " Rainbow king " as he changes the color of his hair * Cats love him.No one knows why * Prefers to write his name in English when doing signatures. Japanese takes longer. * He idolizes Watanabe Mayu greatly. * He never gains weight when eating so much food having a high metabolism. * Loves to watch Ted Talk. *He hates mushrooms Category:Barahona Ryuu Category:Characters Category:ROBOTIC AXEL Category:User: Chemmiechum Category:LGBTQ+ Characters